


Who Do We Trust

by Spencer5460



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer5460/pseuds/Spencer5460





	Who Do We Trust

**Who Do We Trust**

Starsky looked at me in stunned disbelief, like a boy who had just discovered his home run hero had weighted his bats. We'd both come to the same realization that Fat Roley's contact was someone _inside_ the Police Department.

"Who are we supposed to trust?" He asked, his voice a pained whisper.

Maybe it was because he'd lost his father and been sent away from home so young. Or maybe it was because of things he'd seen in-country that he still refused to talk about. But Starsky insisted on staying a child at heart.

I looked at the world differently. I believed it was safer to never put faith in anyone no matter how much you loved them. They will eventually let you down.

That's why my bond with Starsky was so special. He wasn't just someone else, he was the other half of me. Sometimes I didn't even know where I stopped and he began.

I laid my hand on his arm reassuringly and gave him a smile.

"The same people we always trust. Us."


End file.
